Rules and Guidelines
General Rules NO cursing of ANY kind is allowed on this wiki (this includes light cursing) No bullying anyone, EVER No inappropriate language is allowed, EVER!!! (not the same as rule 1) Be polite Be nice Be level-headed Don't go around looking for a fight No pity-posting Do not follow anyone around the wiki Do not continue an argument or fight Everyone makes mistakes. DO NOT harass anyone for making a mistake. Do not harass anyone Everyone is welcome here! Page, Video, and Picture Rules Pictures MUST be related to the topic at hand. (Except your profile page) Videos (i.e trailers, historical videos, etc) are welcome! Do not intentional write false information DO NOT write inappropriate words or curse in articles or titles (this INCLUDES your profile page) DO NOT edit anybody else's profile page Do not create useless pages Do not post useless pictures or videos on articles. I am the founder and main administrator. Feel free to help others, but DO NOT lead new members astray by saying you are. All pictures here MUST be related to The Fox and the Hound 2. (Except your user page) Even characters that appear in both films (i.e, Copper as a pup) MUST have pictures taken from The Fox and the Hound 2. Your fanfiction does not belong here. This is a factual site. Please keep all fanfiction restricted to your userpage. Grammar and Wording Rules Try to use correct grammar and punctuation as often as you can Do not ramble on for no reason Do not continually spam people Try to make it grammatically accurate DO NOT curse and try to hide it (Oh, parden my French) Profile Page Rules You can write and do whatever you want on your profile page (except cursing and inappropriate pictures/language) Do not edit any body else's profile page (even if words are misspelt) If you want to talk to someone PRIVATELY, use their massage board. DO NOT talk in comments and tell people to please leave. If you need help, please speak to me directly on my message board. Penalties Simple Mistake- maybe a warning Minor Breaking- 3 day banning Minor breaking but continuing to break rules- 5 day banning Major banning- 7 day banning Major breaking and continuing to break rules- Permanent banning Why so many rules? There are children on this wiki, and I want it to be a safe environment. If you break a rule, keep it mind it won't always follow the penalty board. You might just be permanently banned, depending on severity. I want this to be a safe place for EVERY Fox and the Hound 2 fan. Written by DixieCountryGirl IMPORTANT!!!! This is a wikia for FANS of The Fox and the Hound 2. This is NOT a website to diss people for loving the movie. If you hate the movie, this is NOT the wikia for you. Anyone who bags on the movie (I.e How can you like this movie? or This movie sucks! will be immediately PERMANENTLY banned. Category:Rules